Coffee Date
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Crackish. Ernie and Morag go on a date


**Title:** Coffee Date  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Ernie/Morag  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 570  
 **Summary:** Crackish. Ernie and Morag go on a date.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Ernie Macmillan (character), "Is it socially acceptable for me to throw my drink in your face?" (dialogue), book (word), "Merlin gave you to me, and i'm going to keep you" (dialogue), bubblegum (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Quote: "The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid." - _Jane Austen_ / Phrase: "Hold your Horses." / Word Set: Humiliate, Bewitch, Power, Ensnare / Color: Rosy / Noun: Laugh

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Hippogriff - Write about someone who is prudish.

 **The 1991 Challenge:** Character Used - Morag MacDougal, Prompt Used: Arrow

 **More Than a Name Challenge:** Character Used - Morag MacDougal

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Exploding Snap

* * *

Ernie entered the coffee shop and saw Morag MacDougal with a book. He squinted and saw the cover had a picture of an arrow and wondered what she was reading.

It didn't matter. Morag was the prettiest Ravenclaw, had the power to bewitch all of the boys, and actually agreed to get coffee with him. He was hoping to ensnare her with his own charming personality because this might be the only chance he had with her.

He wished she hadn't felt the need to bring a book, but he shrugged it off, sure she wouldn't give the book a second look once he sat at their table.

When he moved closer, he saw she was chewing something and wondered if she had started without him.

As he sat down, she looked up with a bored expression. "Want some bubblegum?"

Ernie gave a quick smile as he shook his head. "I'm not a gum type of person."

"Okay." She went back to her book.

Ernie frowned. "Don't you want to put the book away?"

"I want to finish the chapter first," she muttered distractedly.

"It's just a book, though." Ernie winced at how whiney he sounded.

She lifted her gaze from the pages and gave him a very serious stare. "The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid," she intoned.

He blinked, wondering where that came from. "Okay," he acquiesced as she returned her gaze back to a book that seemed very bothersome to Ernie right then and there.

After what seemed like forever, Morag finally closed her book and placed it in her bag that laid at her feet. "So, what's new?" she asked.

Ernie tried to find something to say, something witty and intelligent, sure to impress Morag. All he could come up with was, "So, have you played Exploding Snap since we graduated from Hogwarts?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed derisively. "I've _never_ played that heinous game."

Suddenly, her naturally rosy complexion wasn't so attractive to Ernie. He ignored his fading interest and instead, he tried to find something else to talk about, something that would interest Morag. "What's the funniest piece of dialogue you ever read in a book?"

Morag finally cracked a smile and his heart fluttered. "It's a tie and ironically enough, they were in the same book. The first one is 'Merlin gave you to me, and I'm going to keep you.' The second one is 'Is it socially acceptable for me to throw my drink in your face?' Both are just so to the point. I always laugh when I get to those lines in the book."

After that, things seemed to relax between them, but Ernie of course had to go and ruin a relatively decent date. "So, do you maybe want to go back to my flat and continue our conversation?" he asked hopefully.

Morag quickly picked up her bag and stood up. "Hold your horses. What do you think I am? If you want some quick shag, go find some slut who doesn't care about what goes inside her." She grabbed her glass of water and threw it in his face. She turned with a swing of her hair and stomped away.

Ernie allowed the humiliation to wash over him before he quickly paid and left, vowing to never to return to that particular coffee shop again.


End file.
